A Birthday Suprise
by sUbSoNiCSoundwave
Summary: Future Pearlshipping one-shot. OC request message inside. inspired by Animewiki369. Its Johanna's birthday and both Ash and Dawn are getting more excited and inpatient of their first baby arriving. But will their inpatients and waiting be finally answered at Johanna's fithty-second birthday party? EDITED.


**Hello audience. sUbSoNiCSoundwave here, bringing you a re-write of my first completed story 'A Birthday Suprise'.**

**I would like to give a shout out to AnimeKiwi369, whose one-shot yugioh 5d's fanfic, ****_A Finals Suprise _****inspired me to write this story; not sure if any of you guys read Yugioh 5ds fanfics but after reading that story a few times I decided to write this.**

**The two main reasons why I reposted this up is because A: I was dissapointed with how the ending turned out, and there were a few grammar mistakes here and there which I wanted to fix. **

**B: I can put a few notices of whats going on with Winners and Losers and Ash Ketchum: Bane of Injustice.**

* * *

**Winners and Losers: Cancelled.**

**Sorry but I no longer have any motervation for that story and the writers block it kept giving me started to begin holding me back :/. **

* * *

**Ash Ketchum: Bane of Injustice: Still on hiates**

**And for some good news, Ash Ketchum: Bane of Injustice is no longer up for adomption. I bought Batman: Under the Red Hood a few days ago, and I hope it'll give some material for me to use, since Red from the manga is one of the main characters under the alias 'The Red Hood' *Spoilers***

******Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters (except OC's) in this story.**

* * *

Twenty-one-year-old Dawn Berlitz, now known as Dawn Ketchum, married to the champion of the Sinnoh Reigon and renouned Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum, was standing in front of her wardrobes mirror door, lightly hugging her swollen pregnant belly. She and Ash had only been married for two and a half years and even before their first anniversary they began trying for children and after several months of trying, they were finally rewarded for their efforts. The baby would be born a month before their third year anniversary, which was about ten days away and Dawn was getting more and more excited and inpatient for it's arrival.

Even though they wanted to know the gender, she and Ash decided to wait and see what they would get, but secretly, Dawn was hoping for a boy.

Their friends and other family members were very happy for the couple when they made the announcement at Delia's thirty-ninth birthday eight months ago. Dawn still remembered how her own mother, Johanna, almost squeezed the air out of Ash's lungs in a Beartic hug, and Delia crying when they gave the news; the two of the couple's mothers wanted grandkids ever since they got married.

As for their friends, they started to treat them a bit softer and with more respect for the soon to be parents. Such as Kenny and Leona and her brother stopped calling Dawn Dee Dee and many of Ash's friends such as Gary, Iris and Misty started to take him a lot more serious as an adult and a soon to be father.

Dawn was cut out of her trance of the memories as the baby gave a light but noticable kick. She loved it when the baby made a move, it actually tickled the pregnant blunette; especially when she was in water, where it would kick like if it were competing in the 100mm swim dash in the Olympics.

The months had been hard for the both her and Ash. The worst part for her in her opinion was the morning sickness she endured for the first two months. She stopped with her mood swings two months ago as well and she felt rather embarrassed when the bump began to show during the third month. But even with the downsides she had to put up with, the excitement and joy she had of becoming a mom and Ash being the dad never left her mind.

"Good morning beautiful," came a familiar voice behind her. She was then ambushed by a pair of warm muscular arms which wrapped her into a hug and felt a chin rest itself on her left shoulder, the reflection showed it to be her husband, Ash.

"Morning," Dawn greeted back as she wrapped her hands around his forearms. She and Ash were going to Twinleaf town for a week for her mom's fifty-second birthday. The greatest thing of this birthday was that her older brother, Lucas, had finished his tour around the Orre region. Ash had just returned from packing their luggage into the car. The only thing which she didn't like other than the morning sickness during her pregnancy was Ash fussed over her. He always came up with excuses to make her not do any house work, stay in bed on Saturday mornings, she found it rather annoying and he hasn't stopped since.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" asked Ash as she nuzzled his cheek with hers, like Pikachu used to do with Ash when they were younger as he fed his arms under hers so he could feel his wife's stomach for a kick.

"Just about the baby," said Dawn as she intertwined her fingers with Ash's.

Ash gave a chuckle as he felt the baby kick again at the palm of his left hand. He removed himself from Dawn's back and went around and bent down on one knee then placed his left ear against her swollen belly to hear the babies heartbeat. He remembered the day when they went to see the ultrasound, he cried like a baby when they saw it on the monitor screen. His dad, Giovanni, ran off when he was six, leaving him with no knowledge of what a father was. He was scared when Dawn told him that they were gonna have a baby, not scared of being a dad, he actually wanted to be one as long as he could remember, he was scared of cracking like his sore excuse of a dad and leaving her like he did when he was small.

"Just ten days left Dawn," said Ash as he stood back up and smiled at his wife proudly.

"I know, the wait is killing me," said Dawn as the baby kicked again, this time a bit harder.

"I know, but we gotta be patient," Ash reassured his wife as he pecked her on the lips. "I'll go get breakfast ready whilst you get dressed, and after we've eaten we'll set off. Okay?"

Dawn gave Ash a wink as he left the room. "Sure thing, wont take long." Ash left the room and closed the door behind him. Dawn still had to get dressed since she woke up late. She waddled into the on-sweep bathroom and washed her face, shoulders and hands over with some warm water from the sink, since taking a shower would cause the two swollen bumps on her chest that were her breasts to leak, and was to pressed for time to deal with that by taking a shower.

After drying her face off with a small towel by the sink she She then took a last-minute to see if she missed anything with her chosen travel gear or her hair. _'Perfect.' S_he cladded herself in a sky-blue maternity dress with spegetti thin straps and black sandles as she left the room and began to slowly and carefully pad down the stairs, but then stopped halfway as the baby kicked again, but this time it was a lot stronger than the last kick which made Dawn wince a bit as if she was punched in the gut.

"Ow," gasped Dawn as she hugged her stomach, _'You seem rather restless today sweetheart.'_

* * *

**transition: Twinleaf town, Johanna's house, 3 days later**

* * *

Twinleaf town never changed much over the last ten years. It was still the little layed back town Dawn grew up in giving a heavy sence of nostalgia to the pregnant blunette. She and Ash were hoping to move to Sandgem Town down route 1 after the baby was born, were Ash can take over the town's Battle barn and to give their child a more suitable enviroment for it to grow in, rather than the big apple of Hearthome city.

Ash, Dawn and many of their friends such as Brock, Misty, Kenny, Leona the Maple siblings and Delia and even Dawn's older brother Lucas, who returned from his archology tour in the Orre reigon, had arrived a few hours earlier to take part in the celebration of Ash's mother-in-law's birthday. Ash had just came back to the outdoor patio were everyone was waiting for him to bring the birthday cake, were everyone began to sing the traditional birthday cake song to Johanna.

Everybody sang the traditional Happy Birthday song to the retired blue-haired Coordinator Master and soon to be grandmother. Ash firmly placed the birthday cake, which had a five and two candle on top onto the table in front of her with the flames on top burning, waiting to be blown out.

"Make a wish mam," said Lucas, the accent he got from his travels still strong within his voice, only Dawn, Johanna and Ash understood what he said.

"Thanks Lucas, almost forgot," the grey-blue-haired woman thanked her son. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then blew the cake candles out. But the moment the candle flames were killed, Dawn felt the baby give a violent kick in her bladder followed by the sudden need to pee. She stood up and as she did that, a gush of water splashed out all over her legs, staining the white summer dress she was wearing and she doubled over back into her seat and groaned in pain as the first contraction rattled through her body.

"Dawn!" yelled both Johanna and Ash as the blunette screamed in pain as another contraction hit her. "Is it time?" asked Ash as he jumped out of his seat to try to help his wife.

"Yer... someone... call an ARRR!" She screamed again as another contraction hit her; Ash made next to no hesitation to pick his wife up bridal style then turned to one of the other party guests, Brock.

"I need to get her inside, Johanna call an ambulance!" ordered Ash as he ran through the house with Dawn in his arms as Brock opened the doors ahead of him each time.

"Ash..." panted Dawn as Ash laid her onto her mother's bed.

"Don't worry Dawn, your moms calling an ambulance" he then turned to Brock who just finished helping Dawn get comfterble on the bed "Brock get some towels and water, somethings telling me that the ambulance won't make it in time" Ash ordered his old friend as he allowed Dawn to take a grip of his hand as he sat next to her on the bed.

Two hours later, the paramedics arrived and still no baby, but since there was someone who knew what to do there now, there was no reason for anyone to panick anymore.

"Okay, I'm sorry Mr. Berlitz-Ketchum, but it looks like we have to do the delivery here." said the paramedic as she examined between Dawn's legs.

"What!" yelled Dawn as she squeezed Ash's hand again, causing him to wince in pain at the vice grip she had on his hand tightened.

"It would be too risky to move you, your already eight centimeters dilated." said the paramedic "but don't worry, I'll tell you when you need to start pushing."

The next few hours were long and hard for everyone in the household. Delia, Johanna, Lucy and Brock were running coffee to everyone to keep them up as they waited downstairs in the living room, waiting and listening to the ear-piercing screams coming from Johanna's room upstairs which sent shivers down each of their spines. Johanna was very worried if her daughter would be okay, but Delia reassured her, she had Ash and Lucas helping out the paramedic who was performing Dawn's delivery.

Dawn's head was spinning out of control, the contractions were painful and she didn't know how long she, Ash and Lucas, whose hands had probably gone numb from her vice grip on them could take. She read all the books and got advice from Brock's wife Lucy when she and Brock had their kids Benjamin and Amalia, she remembered Lucy telling her the process was painful when she delivered the squinty eyed twins, but she neglected to tell her _how _painful it really was.

Ash continued to hold his wife's hand along with his brother-in-law on the other side of the bed. He was both sacred and excited, excited because today was the day he would meet the person he and Dawn created, who would call him _daddy _within a few years time, and scared because he felt like the only thing he could do for her was hold her hand until it broke. Like Dawn, he too read the books related to childbirth and when he read the part about survival rates, that's what set him off as the fussy husband he became to Dawn over the last seven months which Dawn hated.

"Okay Miss. Ketchum, your fully dilated, you can start pushing," said the paramedic.

Dawn did as she was told and began to push, but the contractions and the countless hours had exaused the poor woman and she felt almost like giving up, until her brother and husband spoke out to her for the first time in seven hours.

"C'mon Dawn, you can do it," Lucas said, trying to back his little sister up.

"He's right Dawn, just think of all the things we planned out for the baby, think of it sleeping in the cot we bought, think about the day it starts it pokemon journey when it turns ten, think about the day when it will say its first words" said Ash, picking up on his brother-in-law's attempt to motivate his wife.

Dawn let out the loudest scream she ever emitted in her life as she gave one final push, and when she calmed down and crashed her head onto the pillows behind her the trio heard a small faint cry from the other end of the bed. Dawn raised her head, her faced flushed red and her fringe sticking to her forehead due to the sweat and exhaustion to see the paramedic present a tiny, blue haired baby to her.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." But as the paramedic presented the slime covered baby, Dawn blacked out onto the bed from exhaustion.

* * *

**Transition: Jubilife hospital**

* * *

Dawn slowly awaked to find herself not in her mother's room anymore, but in a hospital ward. She raised her head and gave a grotty moan then turned her head to see Ash asleep on a padded chair next to her bed.

"Ash." whispered Dawn as she poked her husband's shoulder, but didn't get a response from the sleeping raven haired man, but then she remembered that several hours ago she gave birth and there was no baby around, that set her of into panick mode.

But before she began screaming, there was a knock at the ward room's door and a green haired woman in a pair of lime green scrubs and a doctors coat entered her room.

"Good morning Mrs. Ketchum, how did you sleep?" the doctor greeted the blunette.

"Fine... where's my baby!" she demanded in an aggressive tone, to which the doctor (we shall refer to her as Colonel Doctor) gave a light smile to, knowing the answer to her demand.

"I'll just go get him for you now, you also have visitors outside, would you like me to let them in?" asked the lime green-haired doctor as she pointed to Lucas, whose head was peeking out from the door.

"Sure," answered Dawn as the doctor left the room allowing Lucas, Delia and Johanna to enter the room.

"You feeling alright sweetheart?" asked Johanna as she passed her daughter a paper cone of water, which she gulped down two-thirds of the cone then threw the rest of it on Ash, waking him up from his sleep.

"Wha! who their?!" blubbered Ash as he jolted awake. His vision then cleared up then turned to see his wife in the hospital bed he fell asleep next to the night before when the she was brought to the hospital after their baby was born, which by his best guess was in the maternity cot which was wheeled into the room by Colonel Doctor.

"Here he is," said Colonel doctor who wheeled the cot to the left side of Dawn's bed, which was also in front of Ash.

"I'll come back later when your finished getting acquainted," said the green-haired Colonel as she left the room as Ash carefully handed the bundle of light blue blankets to Dawn, which gave a light gurgle and opened its eyes to see its mother.

"Aw, he's got you cheeks Ash," cooed Delia as she admired her grandson in her daughter-in-law's arms with tears of joy decorating her eyelashes. The baby was a spitting image of Ash, however he had a lighter skin tone than him, about the same as Dawn's, and had a flock of midnight blue hair sprouting from his scalp, which could be easily mistaken as black and when he opened his eyes to see Dawn looking down at him, they revealed a pair of stunning sapphire-blue eyes, the ones Dawn and Lucas inherited from their mother Johanna, but they were the same shape as Ash's. The baby shifted its tiny eyes around the room, as always when a baby was born, it was confused of where it was and who Dawn was to him.

"Hello there," greeted Dawn as she stroked the baby's left thunderbolt mark on his soft left cheek, getting a tiny giggle in return which brightened the blunette's smile.

"He's perfect," whispered Ash as the baby wrapped its tiny hand around Dawn's finger, which he managed to wriggle lose from the blanket he was wrapped in.

"So what ya gonna' name 'em? ye' can't just call 'em sweet'art all the time," said Lucas as he bent down on the right side of the bed his sister was sat in to admire his nephew, who turned to him and gave the blue-haired man a toothless smile.

"I think you should get to name him," Ash said to his wife. "After all, you wanted a boy as much as I did." Dawn turned and gave a surprised look to Ash.

"How did you know that?" asked Dawn. Ash gave a nervous chuckle, which in response Dawn gave him the 'Tell me or I'll dye your hair pink' look she adopted four years back when they were dating, a look he came to know and fear from the Sinnoh native.

"I heard you mumble about it in your sleep three months ago," Ash told his wife truly.

"Hmm. Okay then Mr, your of the hook," said Dawn as she handed the baby to Johanna then leaned over to whisper in his ear. "For now."

"Okay what ya gunna' name him?" asked Lucas as Johanna passed the baby to him, who then passed the cocoon of blue blankets back onto Dawn's lap after taking a moment to admire her grandson.

"Isaac," said Dawn without hesitation. Johanna and Lucas gave a surprised gasp to her. "Isaac Satoshi Ketchum the second," she said again, giving the baby's full name out to everyone.

"I love it," hiccupped Johanna as tears began to brim her eyes, who remembered clearly that Isaac belonged to her long deceased husband and Lucas' and Dawn's father.

Ash drew his attention away from his mother-in-law, then looked down at his son who was now nodding off to sleep. "Me too Johanna, Isaac it shall be," he declared.

After another hour of quiet chatting among the five adults, Johanna, Delia and Lucas left the room to give the couple some alone time with little Isaac. Ash leaned over from his chair to softly kiss Dawn on the lips.

"I love you." they both said at the same time as they broke the kiss, then they turned down to little Isaac who was now fast asleep in Dawn's arms and smiled.

Life was going to have a drastic change for the Sinnoh champion and his wife, and for the better too. In a decades time, he would choose his first Pokemon, begin his own journey, and see and meet all kinds of people and Pokemon, and do all kinds of things they did as children.

Ash could just picture it: his son, at the same age he attained his the title of Pokemon Master and Sinnoh Champion - sixteen years old - standing infront of the Sinnoh League stadium, an Empoleon on his left and a Pikachu on his right shoulder, holding the Sinnoh Championships trophie with a proude look across his face, the same one he himself had when he became the Pokemon Master.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading. Special thanks to Animewiki369 for the inspiration for this story, and like I always say, read, comment, review, share your thoughts and vote and I shall see you all within the future. **

**I might also make a series of one-shot drabbles like nyislandersgirl's 'Family Matters' story, any pokeshippers (which sadly, am not) are reading this, go check that story out, its pretty good.**


End file.
